cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Li'l D
thumb|250px|Li'l D podczas gry na instrumencie Li’l D - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Klasa 3000, nastoletni perkusista, uczeń klasy muzycznej w Westley High School of Performance. Historia Niełatwe początki Lil'D był od zawsze wielkim miłośnikiem talentu znanego na całym świecie piosenkarza Sunny'ego Bridgesa i bardzo chciał być taki jak on. Marzył o tym, by występować razem z nim na scenie i często wyobrażał sobie siebie w duecie ze sławnym muzykiem. W odcinku Home pragnął wystąpić w symulacji, w której mógłby zagrać na koncercie Sunny'ego w Tokio, lecz wtedy doszło do nieoczekiwanego wydarzenia - Sunny Bridges na oczach wielu milionów ludzi zrezygnował z występu i opuścił scenę, czym doprowadził Lil'D do załamania. Następnym ciosem w życiu młodego perkusisty (a także jego kolegów) była wiadomość o utracie pracy przez nauczyciela muzyki. Szkoła nie miała pieniędzy na wypełnienie wakatu, więc nad uczniami zawisła groźba rozwiązania klasy i kontynuowanie nauki w innych placówkach, jak np. szkoła sportowa, baletowa lub garncarska. Lil'D wpadł wtedy na pomysł, że można zdobyć potrzebne fundusze, organizując koncert charytatywny na ratowanie klasy, jednak ta inicjatywa nie spotkała się z przychylną reakcją mieszkańców Atlanty, a w końcu nawet koledzy i koleżanki Lil'D zniechęcili się do niewdzięcznej pracy i zostawili go samego. Spełnienie marzeń Jakiś czas później chłopak przeżył jednak następne zaskoczenie: w lombardzie spotkał przez przypadek samego Sunny'ego Bridgesa, który w przebraniu usiłował sprzedać swoje instrumenty. Zachwycony Lil'D zemdlał na jego widok, a po odzyskaniu świadomości zaczął rozmawiać ze swoim idolem. Usiłował zrozumieć, dlaczego porzucił on karierę muzyczną, a także zwierzył mu się, że pragnie opuścić nielubianą przez siebie Atlantę. Początkowo Sunny usiłował zignorować Lil'D, jednak natręctwo chłopaka sprawiło, że gwiazdor nie mógł zrobić niczego innego, jak udać się z Lil'D na wspólny spacer po okolicy. Sunny chciał przekonać swego wielbiciela, że "okolica, w której dorastasz, kształtuje twój charakter" i pokazał mu wiele miejsc w Atlancie (np. kościół i sklep ze zdrową żywnością), w których Sunny był rozpoznawalny przez wielu ludzi (np. przez lokalnego krętacza Ogrodnika). Po odejściu Sunny'ego Lil'D nie zaprzestawał swoich wysiłków i razem z kolegami z klasy uznał, że Sunny mógłby zostać ich nauczycielem i w ten sposób uratować istnienie klasy. Po paru nieudanych próbach (jak np. włamanie do domu Sunny'ego) ekspiosenkarz w końcu uległ i - ku wielkiej uciesze uczniów - zgodził się zostać ich belfrem. Upadek Lil'D jest niezwykle aroganckim i wygodnickim chłopakiem, którego cechy charakteru często sprowadzają kłopoty zarówno na niego, jak i na całą klasę. Podziwia Sunny'ego na tyle, że chciałby być nie tylko tak wybitnym muzykiem jak on, ale też tak samo sławnym. W odcinku The Devil and Li’l D podjął dość pochopną i krótkowzroczną decyzję o tym, aby sprzedać swą duszę diabolicznej wytwórni Soul Stark Records, której chcieli najpierw zwerbować Sunny'ego, lecz brak zgody nieufnego piosenkarza sprawił, że zainteresowali się jego uczniem. Lil'D przeszedł znaczną metamorfozę swego wizerunku, po której już w ogóle nie przypominał siebie. Następnie wziął udział w nagrywaniu swego teledysku, który w rzeczywistości okazał się kiczowatą reklamą szynki. W trakcie jej kręcenia perkusyjne pałeczki Lil'D zostały zamienione na nóż i widelec, którymi uderzał w bębny z logiem produktu. Przed strasznym losem maskotki promującej na całym świecie niskiej jakości towary uratował go Sunny Bridges, który najpierw sprzedał własną duszę w zamian za Lil'D, po czym podstępnie oszukał szefa wytwórni i wyzwolił także samego siebie. Przygoda ta stała się dla Lil'D ważną lekcją na temat wolności artystycznej w starciu z niepohamowaną komercją. Czasami jednak nauka ta chodziła w las i np. w odcinku Am I Blue? Lil'D - jak reszta kolegów - uznał, że za przyczyną ich popularności stoi fakt, że wskutek wypadku przybrali oni niebieski kolor, a nie to, że stały za nią ich talenty i wiele trudnych ćwiczeń. Pozostałe przygody W odcinku Funky Monkey Lil'D został osobistym asystentem młodego aktora teatralnego Marlona, który miał zagrać rolę King Konga w szkolnym przedstawieniu poświęconym tej bestii. Otrzymał zadanie, które polegało na nagrywaniu goryli w zoo, aby Marlon mógł na ich podstawie sugestywnie zaangażować się w rolę. Nieoczekiwanie Lil'D odkrył talent jednego z goryli wabiącego się Momo, który okazał się uzdolnionym bębniarzem. Początkowo Lil'D chciał wykorzystać Momo do tego, by reżyser powierzył chłopcu rolę jednego z afrykańskich bębniarzy, jednak perkusista szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób uczynił wielką krzywdę Momo, który nie potrafił wytrzymać bez bębnienia, a zamiast tego musiał odgrywać rolę spętanego łańcuchami King Konga. W końcu Lil'D zrezygnował z własnego występu i swą rolę powierzył Momo, przyczyniając się do jego szczęścia. W odcinku Eddie's Money postanowił potajemnie opuścić przyjęcie urodzinowe Eddiego, by wraz z nim wybrać się na spacer po atlanckich ulicach, aby uświadomić swego bogatego kolegę, że życie jest czymś więcej, niż nieustanną zabawą w bezpiecznych murach pięknej rezydencji. Mimo paru dramatycznych komplikacji podczas ich spaceru Lil'D udało się nauczyć Eddiego, czym właściwie jest blues - muzyka o prawdziwych życiowych problemach. Sam Lil'D jednak bardzo ceni luksus, dlatego bardzo lubi odwiedzać Sunny'ego w jego domu, gdzie jest salon gier wideo, kino domowe oraz zaawansowane technologicznie studio nagraniowe, które stanowi obiekt westchnień pozostałych uczniów klasy muzycznej. W odcinku Nothin’ To It But To Do It postanawia skorzystać z domu Sunny'ego pod jego nieobecność, zobowiązując się w zamian na pomoc w obowiązkach domowych. Lil'D nieopatrznie wyrzuca jednak do śmieci instrukcje Sunny'ego, a całą robotą obarcza swych kolegów, przez co doprowadza do katastrofy, którą on sam i jego przyjaciele o mało nie przypłacają życiem, na szczęście po odzyskaniu instrukcji Lil'D przywrócił porządek w domu Sunny'ego, ten jednak po zaistniałym chaosie nie miał zamiaru dopuszczać swoich uczniów do studia nagraniowego. W odcinku Tamika and the Beast Lil'D bierze udział w międzyszkolnym konkursie, w którym zawodnicy muszą wykazać się ponadprzeciętną umiejętnością gry na perkusji. Lil'D staje w szranki z mistrzem pałeczek nazywanym Bestią, w którym podkochuje się Tamika. Przed ostatecznym rostrzygnięciem dochodzi do wielokrotnych incydentów, takich jak niszczenie perkusji Lil'D przez nieznanego sprawcę. Wszyscy uważają, że stoi za tym Bestia, jednak Tamika z czasem odkrywa prawdę, bowiem za tymi wandalizmami krył się przez cały czas jeden z przegranych zawodników. Mimo odzyskania perkusji dzięki finansowej pomocy Eddiego Lil'D nie wygrał z Bestią, który odniósł miażdżące zwycięstwo. W odcinku Safety Last dał o sobie znać niewyparzony język Lil'D, który kpiąco wyraził się o ubiorze uczestników średniowiecznego festynu, przez co ci zaatakowali szkołę Westley. Z kolei w odcinku Study Buddies Lil'D okazał się również niezbyt pojętnym i pracowitym uczniem: podczas dni piekielnego upału został wykluczony ze zorganizowanej dla uczniów atrakcji, którą była wycieczka do akwaparku. Powodem był niedostateczny stopień ze sprawdzianu z historii. Wkrótce wyszło na jaw, że także Sunny nie zaliczył tego sprawdzianu, przez co jego klasa również musiała zostać w szkole. Przyczyny niepowodzenia nauczyciela i ucznia okazały się krańcowo odmienne: Lil'D był leniwy i spędzał czas na różne przyjemności, z kolei Sunny angażował się w zbyt wiele dodatkowych zajęć, przez co nie miał czasu na naukę obowiązkową. Co ciekawe, Lil'D w końcu zaliczył sprawdzian na dwóję z minusem, podczas gdy Sunny poniósł klęskę i dopiero później zdołał naprawić swój błąd. W odcinku You Ain’t Seen Nothin’ Yeti pragnął zdobyć 500 dolarów nagrody za odnalezienie Yeti, który rzekomo miał przebywać w Atlancie. Odnalazł go w domu Sunny'ego i obiecał mu nic nie mówić nikomu o tym nietuzinkowym gościu, jeśli sam będzie mógł korzystać z różnych atrakcji w domu nauczyciela. Okazało się to jednak trudne, bowiem Yeti cały czas mu przeszkadzał i uniemożliwiał beztroską zabawę. Lil'D zauważył, że yeti, który kiedyś ocalił Sunny'ego przed śmiercią z zamrożenia, teraz rządzi się w jego domu jak szara gęś i żąda spełniania coraz to bardziej wymyślnych zachcianek. Chłopak podjął decyzję o tym, by wygonić Yeti przy pomocy misternego planu: razem z kolegami rozgłosił wszędzie, gdzie można znaleźć tego potwora, przez co ten postanowił powrócić do spokojnego schronienia w górach. W odcinku Kam, Inc. Lil'D założył wraz z Kamem przedsiębiorstwo, którego zadaniem była sprzedaż tzw. kamtówek - wyposażonych w podwójny zatrzask czerwonych walizek z podobizną Kama. Osiągnął wraz z nim wielkie bogactwo, które później utracił, kiedy Sunny odciął się zarówno od Kama, jak i konkurującego z nim Eddiego, krytykując ich metody biznesowe. Utrata poparcia Sunny'ego zakończyła się spadkiem popularności towarów Kama i Eddiego, a siedziby ich firm zostały zniszczone. W odcinku Christmas Special po raz kolejny przyczynił się do poważnych problemów, kiedy załadował do sań świętego Mikołaja zbyt wiele ciasteczek, co doprowadziło do rozbicia się świątecznego pojazdu, którym wówczas podróżował także Sunny. Dzięki pomocy klasy 3000 Mikołaj mógł jednak bez przeszkód kontynuować swą pracę, wybaczył również Lil'D i jemu też podarował prezent, choć uważał go za niegrzeczne dziecko. Ciekawostki * Nie cieszy się sympatią Tamiki, która w odcinku The Devil and Lil'D stwierdziła: Kto by podpisał kontrakt na nagrania z takim beztalenciem? * W odcinku Two to Tango Madison zdradza, że Lil'D ma łaskotki, co jest bardzo na rękę prześladującym go uczennicom klasy tanecznej. Cytaty * Możesz mnie zamknąć w bagażniku! (odc. Home, część 2. - do Sunny'ego, który zakomunikował chłopcu, że ten nie wsiądzie mu ani na głowę, ani do jaguara) * Wiesz, moim zdaniem szkoła to niezła kryjówka (odc. Home, część 2. - do Sunny'ego, zachęcając go do podjęcia pracy w szkole, w której nie musiałby mieć kontaktu z show-biznesem) * Właśnie uratowałeś świat grając w gwiazdki i nawet się nie spociłeś! (odc. Mini Mentors - do Sunny'ego po tym, jak uratował klasę 3000 po starciu z doktorem Nefario) Linki zewnętrzne * [https://pl.wikiquote.org/wiki/Klasa_3000 Klasa 3000] - Wikicytaty Kategoria:Bohaterowie Klasy 3000 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Klasy 3000